The Unexpected Christmas with Draco Malfoy
by eoz16
Summary: It was indeed an Unexpected Christmas for Hermione. But what is it like spending your Christmas with your worst enemy? Hmmm? READ AND REVIEW! THANKS! :D


HELLO DRAMIONE FANS! I just wrote a DRAMIONE CHRISTMAS STORY.

It's during their Sixth year. :)

ADVANCE HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! :)

* * *

It was a snowy day today since today is Christmas. Everyone was wrapping their gifts to their love ones. But there is one girl who's just going to spend her Christmas here at Hogwarts.

A bushy haired girl with curls. And that is none other than Hermione Granger. She'll just be spending her Christmas by reading a book.

You see, this girl here is a book-lover. A bookworm by Draco Malfoy. Also a know-it-all. But this girl changed so much.

She was now breathtakingly beautiful which she didn't notice. All the boys adored her while all the girls gave her death glares.

Draco Malfoy refused to believe that the Muggleborn is drop dead gorgeous. But the question is, why can't he take his eyes off of her?

He was definitely spending his Christmas alone at Hogwarts. It was really a difficult year for him since he's becoming a Death Eater.

He doesn't even know what he was doing here in the library. It's strange though. That Draco Malfoy is staring at Hermione Granger.

Is he also adoring her beauty? He scoffed. Like he would be. But the most unexpected thing he did was he sat infront of Hermione Granger.

Actually, Draco Malfoy was inlove with Hermione Granger ever since he first laid his eyes on her in first year.

But he moved on since there was no way that they will be together. Imagine that! A mudblood and a pureblood.

Hermione looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. But she knew that he wasn't worth it. So instead she went back reading her book.

Draco Malfoy started the conversation. He broke the scilence since he fighured out it was awkward. Really awkward.

Well, he didn't have a choice right? She was the only classmate left in Hogwarts for Christmas. So he went to her.

"So, why are you here all alone, Granger?" Draco asked.

Hermione didn't answer. She just ignored Draco. Draco was angry. Oh, he was.

"Come on, Granger." Draco said. "This is one's in a lifetime., you know? I, Draco Malfoy, talking to none other than Hermione Granger."

Hermione let out a laugh. "Am I dreaming? What the hell is wrong with you, Malfoy? Who are you and what have you done to Draco Malfoy?"

Draco shooked his head. "I'm still the same Malfoy you knew, Granger."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and went back to read.

Draco sighed. "Can't we just be friends for now? Sine we're both alone?"

Hermione looked up at him with her eyes wide open. She was shocked.

"E-excuse me?" She asked again.

"I said: Can we be friends for now?" Draco said again.

"I-I don't know." Hermione said, uneasily.

"I know that Potter's accusing me of becoming a Death Eater, and all I hear from you is: He is not a Death Eater." He said. "Why are you defending me?"

Hermione finally stopped reading and put down her book and gave him the attention.

"I was'nt actually defending you." Hermione denied.

"Really? Cause it was more like defending me." Draco shrugged.

"Ok, fine! I was." Hermione gave up. "I was defending you because, I mean, you're still 16, Draco! You-know-who is crazy for letting a 16 year old boy to become a Death Eater."

"I know, Granger. But if you were at my place, you would be doing the same thing. You can't do anything anymore, trust me." He said.

"Draco." She whined. "You always have a choice."

"Like what I said: You can't do anything anymore, Hermione." He explained.

Hermione was shocked. Since when Draco Malfoy called her by her first name?

"Since when are we in first name basis, _Draco_?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Since you started calling me by my first name which is Draco, thank you very much." Draco smiled at her. Hermione smiled back.

"You're not that bad at all, Draco." Hermione said, happily. "And I love it when you smile. It looked much better on you."

"Really?" Draco said.

"Smile often." Hermione nodded.

"So, tell me why are you not spending your Christmas with Potter and Weasley?"

"I just wanted to spend my Christmas alone." Hermione lied.

"You little liar." Draco laughed. "I heard about what happened between you and Weasley. Lovely birds, eh?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I told you to call me Draco now. For now, actually." Draco shrugged. "I want to get to know you more, Hermione. But I guess there's no more time left."

"What do you mean, Draco?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"It's nothing." Draco said quickly. "Weasley's a git, Hermione. He's so blind about how you exactly feel about him."

"I know." Hermione sighed. "I-I like him since 1st year. I don't know why I fell in love with him at first place."

"You actually deserve someone else better for you, Hermione." Draco said to her truthfully.

"Like who?" Hermione asked. And without having second thoughts, Draco kissed her passionately with full of love and care.

"Does that answer your question?" Draco asked after he kissed her. Hermione nodded and kissed him again.

After kissing, Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek good night and left her all alone in the library.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione." Draco whispered to her.

She felt a letter on her book and a necklace. She put on the beautiful expensive necklace. The necklace had a heart that said: D+H.

She smiled and began to read Draco's letter:

Dear Hermione,

I should've told you this before. I should've told you about what I exaclty feel about you, Hermione.

I, Draco Malfoy is hopelessly in love with Hermione Granger. Shocking, eh?

i was actually in love with you when I first laid my eyes on you. You were breathtakingly beautiful, Hermione.

This was really an Unexpected Chrsitmas for you know. I'm sorry for everything I have done to hurt you.

My father was the one who taught me to hate muggleborns. I don't really hate you, Hermione.

I always feel jealous whenever you are with Weasley. It's like I want to Avada him for being near with you all the time.

Although I always suspect that you also have a thing for Weasel. I always cried every night just because of you, Hermione.

I should've told you this earlier. There's no more time left. I'll be leaving school tomorrow. I have done enough trouble this year.

Hogwarts is my second home. And I ruined everything. Potter's actually right all along, Hermione. Thank you so much for defending me.

I can feel it that you actually cared for me. I know that I am expecting too much that we will be together. I am so sorry, Hermione.

For telling you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. And just leave you after that. I don't have a choice, Hermione.

I appreciate everything you have done even though you didn't do anything for me. I love you, Hermione.

So marry Weasley because he is the one who'll be taking care of you. I don't really deserve you, Hermione.

See you in the future. Happy Christmas, Hermione. I will always remember you, Hermione. I will always love you til I die.

With all my Love,

Draco Lucius Malfoy

And that night after reading the letter, Hermione Granger never stop crying. She was also in love with Draco all along. Draco Malfoy was the right man for her. Draco Malfoy loved her all along but didn't have the guts to tell her. They can't be together at all. We can't turn back time anymore.

* * *

READ & REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :))

Sorry for the unhappy ending :(


End file.
